Conventional portable audio systems often include a pair of headphones that are connected to a media player for example by one or more wires or by wireless technology. It is increasingly common for users to use portable audio systems when engaging in outdoor activities. While the media player in any given portable audio system can be used in a variety of settings, it is often the case at the headphones employed are not as versatile. For example, in-ear headphones (also commonly referred to as also “earbuds”) may provide for portability, but such headphones may provide poor audio quality, be uncomfortable, or both. While larger, over-the-ear headphones may be more comfortable, they may be offered to wear with outdoor gear such as goggles. For example, it is increasingly common for outdoor enthusiasts, such as skiers and snowboarders, to use portable audio systems when engaging in outdoor activities, such as skiing and snowboarding. In most cases, skiers and snowboarders favor smaller, in-ear style headphones because helmets, ski goggles, car protectors, hoods, and headbands can more easily be worn over such headphones
Although the user gains portability during other activities with in-ear style headphones, the user may sacrifice on quality and comfort as in-ear headphones may provide poor audio quality and/or be uncomfortable. Moreover, in-ear style headphones may fall out of the user's ear during participation in the outdoor activity, thus frustrating the user and preventing the user from enjoying the portable audio system during the activity.
Due to the disadvantages with in-ear style headphones, the user may choose to use larger, over-the-ear style headphones when not participating in outdoor activities. For example, a user may use the over-the-ear headphones in a home, school, or office environment. The over-the-ear style headphones may provide better sound quality and comfort for indoor use, but typically the over-the-ear style headphones are not compatible with outdoor activities because helmets, ski goggles, ear protectors, and headbands may interfere with use of over the ear headphones.
Therefore, although the user uses the same media player in both instances, the user will likely need at least two different sets of headphones for the two different use environments. In particular, it is not uncommon for users of portable audio systems have several different sets of headphones each of which are used in different environments.